This invention relates to a cap or cover assembly for a pickup truck or the like, and more particularly to such a cap or cover structure which is movable between an operative position in which the structure encloses the bed of the truck and a collapsed position in which the components of the structure are moved forwardly toward the cab to an inoperative, storage position.
Collapsible pickup truck caps are known, and some examples are illustrated in Feather U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,787; Seaman, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,548; Bourgeois U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,346; Rodrigue U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,363; Martin et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,136; Jones U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,336; Daniels U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,325; and Li U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,896. Generally, all of these patents disclose a frame assembly mounted to the side walls of the box of a pickup truck, and a cover connected to the frame. The frame components are movable between an operative use position in which the cover encloses the box of the pickup truck, and a storage position in which the frame members and the cover are moved to a collapsed position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible cover for a pickup truck box or similar structure, having several unique features which facilitate its construction and operation. A further object of the invention is to provide such a collapsible cap cover assembly which is capable of being easily and quickly moved between its collapsed storage position and it operative use position. A further object of the invention is to provide such a cap assembly which, when in its storage position, does not obstruct use of the forward portion of the pickup truck box.
The invention achieves its objects by incorporating several unique features which are preferably used in combination to facilitate construction and operation of the collapsible cap. Alternatively, certain features of the collapsible cap of the invention may be used alone or in other subcombinations, as desired, in order to address specific user requirements or shortcomings of other similarly constructed collapsible caps.
In all of its aspects, the invention provides a collapsible cap assembly for use with a truck, such as a pickup truck, having a cab and a box extending rearwardly therefrom. The box includes a pair of spaced side walls extending rearwardly from the cab and a rear wall extending between the side walls. The cap assembly includes a front frame member stationarily mounted adjacent the cab and a rear frame member movably mounted to the box side walls between a forward collapsed position and a rearward use position. One or more intermediate frame members are located between the front and rear frame members and are also movable between a forward collapsed position and a rearward use position. A collapsible cover is mounted to the front and rear frame members, and spans the intermediate frame members to enclose the box.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a door assembly is movably mounted to the rear frame member. The door assembly is movable between an operative position in which the door and the rear frame member cooperate to enclose the rearward end of the cap assembly between the box rear wall and the cover, and an inoperative position in which a portion of the door is raised upwardly and forwardly relative to the rear frame member above the box side walls. The door assembly can be moved to its inoperative position when the rear frame member is in its forward collapsed position. With this arrangement, pivoting of the door assembly upwardly and forwardly relative to the rear frame member moves the door well above the box so as not to obstruct use of the forward portion of the box when the cap assembly is collapsed. The door assembly is pivotably mounted at an upper edge to the rear frame member through a pivotable mounting member interconnected with the rear frame member. The mounting member and door assembly are pivotable upwardly and rearwardly relative to the rear frame member to an open position for providing access to the interior of the cap assembly. A releasable retainer arrangement, in the form of one or more latch members, is interposed between the door assembly and the front frame member for retaining the door assembly in its storage position when the cap assembly is collapsed and the door assembly is not in use. A cushion member is engageable with the door assembly to prevent the door assembly from vibrating when in its storage position.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a handle is mounted to the rear frame member, and is adapted to be grasped by a user to allow the user to move the rear frame member between its forward collapsed position and its rearward use position. The handle is movably mounted to the rear frame member between an inoperative storage position and an operative use position. The handle is connected to the rear frame member so as to be located forwardly of the door and exteriorly of the cover, and includes a pair of side portions and a laterally extending transverse portion. The handle side portions each define upper and lower ends, and the transverse portion extends between the upper ends of the side portions so as to be disposed above the cover when the handle is in its storage position. The handle is preferably pivotably mounted to the rear frame member for movement between its inoperative storage position and its operative use position.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a pair of cover support members are located one on either side of the cap assembly, with each cover support member being removably engageable between the front and rear frame members and longitudinally extending therebetween when the rear frame member is in its rearward use position. The cover support members function to support the cover between the front and rear frame members and between the intermediate frame members. The cover support members are preferably in the form of collapsible rods which include a tensioning system for providing adjustment of the tension in the cover member. A pocket is mounted to one of the frame members, and the collapsed rods are adapted to be stored within the pocket when the collapsible cap is moved to its collapsed position.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the invention, a track system is interposed between each side wall of the box and the rear and intermediate frame members for facilitating movement of the rear and intermediate frame members between their forward and rearward positions. The track system includes an elongated track member mounted to the side wall of the box, with the track member defining an upper surface. A base, which also functions as a slide member, is mounted to each intermediate frame member and is engageable with the upper surface of the track member. The bases of adjacent intermediate frame members are laterally offset from each other so as to permit the intermediate frame members to move into close proximity with each other when in their forward collapsed positions, such that the bases overlap each other. The base members extend along a front-rear axis forwardly and rearwardly of the intermediate frame members, and each frame member preferably includes a passage for receiving the bases of adjacent frame members so as to allow overlapping of the bases when the cap assembly is in its collapsed position. Preferably, the front and rear frame members also include passages for receiving the bases of the intermediate frame members in order to fully collapse the cap.
As noted previously, the various features as summarized above are preferably incorporated into a single collapsible cap assembly which provides highly satisfactory construction and operation.